bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 350c. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 3)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story Luke arrived in time for dinner with his uncle Owen and aunt Beru. Tobias: You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen. Mr. Mitchell: What makes you think that? Tobias: Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben. Mr. Mitchell: That wizard is just a crazy old guy. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now. Tobias: But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him? Mr. Mitchell: He won't, I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father. Tobias: He knew my father? Mr. Mitchell: I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers. Tobias: Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year. Mr. Mitchell: You mean the next semester before harvest? Tobias: Sure, there're more than enough droids. Mr. Mitchell: Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luke. Tobias: But it's a whole another year. Mr. Mitchell: Look, it's only one more season. Tobias: Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left. Mrs. Mitchell: Where are you going? Tobias: It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids. Mrs. Mitchell: Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him. Mr. Mitchell: I'll make it up to him next year. I promise. Mrs. Mitchell: Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him. Mr. Mitchell: That's what I'm afraid of. (outside of the Lars' household) Luke watches the twin suns of Tatooine set. He knew what will happen next. (at the garage) Luke arrived back to the garage and finds C-3PO. Tobias: What are you doing hiding back there? Gil: It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission. Tobias: Oh, no! (outside of the Lars household) Luke was searching for R2-D2 but there was no sign of him. Gil: That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times. Tobias: How could I be so silly? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it! Gil: Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him? Tobias: It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning. Mr. Mitchell: Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night. Tobias: Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it. You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble. Gil: Oh, he excels at that, sir. (at the Lars household) Owen couldn't find Luke anywhere and he knew his nephew left. Mr. Mitchell: Luke? Luke? Luke? Have you seen Luke this morning? Mrs. Mitchell: He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early. Mr. Mitchell: Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him? Mrs. Mitchell: I think so. Mr. Mitchell: Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay! (at Tatooine: the Desert) Luke and C-3PO went to the desert of Tatooine to search for R2-D2. Tobias: Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid...hit the accelerator. (at the Canyon) Sandpeoples were at the canyon riding on Banthas. Luke and C-3PO found R2-D2. Tobias: Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here. Tobias: It's okay. We should get moving. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: What's wrong with him now? Gil: He says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast. Tobias: Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on. Luke saw nothing but two Banthas and one Sandpeople. Tobias: There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now. One Sandpeople appeared and attacked Luke and C-3PO. Lobster: (roars) Meanwhile, R2-D2 was alone and finds Luke unconscious. the Sandpeople were investigating the speeder but then, a mysterious, shadowy figure appeared, scaring the Sandpeople. Apparently, R2-D2 knew that the shadowy figure took on the face of a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben Kenobi in his exile. Mickey: Hello there! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Don't worry, he'll be all right. Tobias: (opens his eyes) What happened? Mickey: Rest easy, my boy, Gosh, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece. Tobias: Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you! Mickey: The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far? Tobias: Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about? Mickey: Obi-Wan Kenobi...Obi-Wan? Gosh, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time. Tobias: I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead. Mickey: Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet. Tobias: You know him! Mickey: Well, of course, I know him. He's me! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Gosh, I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born. Tobias: Then the droid does belong to you. Mickey: Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Very interesting... (hearing a noise) I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: 3PO! Luke finds C-3PO and his arm. C-3PO knew what happened. Gil: Where am I? I must have taken a bad step... Tobias: Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return. Gil: I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: No, you're not. What kind of talk is that? Mickey: Quickly, my boy... they're on the move. (at Obi-Wan Kenobi's hideout) Obi-Wan escorts Luke, C-3PO and R2-D2 to his hideout. Tobias: No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter. Mickey: That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved. Tobias: You fought in the Clone Wars? Mickey: Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father. Tobias: I wish I'd known him. Mickey: He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Gosh, Which reminds me... Ben went to the chest and grabs a weapon called a lightsaber. Mickey: I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did. Gil: Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile. Tobias: Sure, go ahead. (looks and grabs the light blue lightsaber) What is it? Mickey: Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber) Wow! Mickey: An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire. Tobias: (powers off the lightsaber) How did my father die? Mickey: A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force. Tobias: The Force? Mickey: Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Mickey: Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from. Tobias: I saw part of the message he was... (looking at the hologram) Mickey: I seem to have found it. A hologram of Princess Leia appeared in R2-D2. Ashlie: General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. A hologram disappeared and Obi-Wan was planning a trip to Alderaan. Mickey: You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan. Tobias: (chuckles) Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is. Mickey: I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Tobias: I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here. Mickey: That's your uncle talking. Tobias: Oh, Good grief, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this? Mickey: Learn about the Force, Luke. Tobias: Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going. Mickey: You must do what you feel is right, of course. END of Part 3 Category:Stories